ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
You Should've Seen What They Did to His Pelvis
}} The current fate of Malack, split from the group, is seen. The Order of the Stick squares off against the Linear Guild, with Roy Greenhilt having destroyed all seen mummy forces. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ ** Tarquin ◀ ▶ ** Malack ◀ ▶ ** Kilkil ◀ ▶ ** Qarr ◀ ▶ * Soul-Muncher ◀ ▶ * The Draketooth Family ** Draketooth with Braided Hair (as mummy) ◀ ** Draketooth with Bodice (as mummy) ◀ ** Draketooth with Goatee (as mummy) ◀ ** Draketooth with Ponytail (as mummy) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Purple Shirt (as mummy) ◀ Transcript Qarr: What the Home Sweet Home is going on in there? That's an awful lot of yelling. Malack examines the door. Malack: This trap appears to be airtight. I have no spells suitable to opening it. Do you? Qarr: I don't think that's really the question that needs to be asked here. Qarr: I think a more relevant question would be, "Do I or do I not have my own agenda?" Qarr: To which the answer is: "Bye!" Qarr disappears wtih a "pop!" Malack: Hrrrrm. Typical fiend behavior. Malack: Very well, I shall find my own path around it. Back inside, Kilkil is still on the ground, paralyzed, while Durkon is fighting Tarquin. Zz'dtri Shield? Zz'dtri manages to successfully cast Shield to protect himself from the flying arrows. Tarquin: You're fairly skilled with weapon and shield, cleric. Durkon: Thor asks tha his children be ready to smash Evil in the face wit a big hammer, were'er it be found. Tarquin parries Durkon's hammer with Soul-Muncher, "CLANG!" Tarquin bashes Durkon with the flat of Soul-Muncher, "BONK!!" Tarquin: Sadly, my face is not currently available. Tarquin: You should consider yourself lucky that you have someone looking out for your safety. Tarquin: Well, your deity, obviously, but besides him. Tarquin rushes ahead while Durkon is stunned Haley: I can't see too much, but I think this is going pretty well. Knock on wood. Roy: Good. I was worried when I saw the mummies. Roy: Looks like their mystery cleric was directly controlling them... and we must have shut him (or her) down. Roy: Excuse me for one moment. Roy charges the mummies with Greenhilt drawn Draketooth with Bodice: your safety Draketooth with Braided Hair: knock on— Roy slashes with a flaming Greenhilt, bisecting all the mummies. Roy looks down at the bisected corpses. Roy speaks towards heaven. Roy: OK, I know this looks bad, but they can totally fix it when they raise you guys. D&D References * Qarr once more uses Teleport, a 5th level spell-like ability which Imps in this comic have, though not in standard D&D. Qarr's teleport differs from the spell in how much material he can transport with him. * Shield is a 1st level spell which creates an invisible shield in front of the caster, providing +4 to Armor Class as well as negating Magic Missile spells cast at it. * Roy uses his Great Cleave feat to attack all of the mummies in a single blow, as he did before in #102, Lowbrow is the Best Brow Trivia * There are a number of pop culture reference Qarr could be making with his line in the first panel, but it is perhaps a reference to Mötley Crüe's 1985 power ballad Home Sweet Home. * This is the final appearance for four of the five Draketooth mummies: Braided Hair, Bodice, Goatee, and Purple Shirt. All of them first appeared in #841. The fifth one—Ponytail—appears again in #864 in a flashback panel. External Links * 861}} View the comic * 253966}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Teleport Category:Uses Shield Category:Uses Great Cleave Category:Exploring Windy Canyon and Girard's Pyramid